


Audiofic of Santa Is Here, Sleigh Bells are Ringing by Dira Sudis

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't know why you're even fighting me on this. Santa is the most recon motherfucker who ever lived."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiofic of Santa Is Here, Sleigh Bells are Ringing by Dira Sudis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Santa Is Here, Sleighbells Are Ringing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293262) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Author:** Dira Sudis  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 41:28  
 **Word Count:** 6237  
 **File Size:** 37.9 mb  
 **Author's Summary:** _"I don't know why you're even fighting me on this. Santa is the most recon motherfucker who ever lived."_  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/santaisheresleighbellsareringing-chemm80-dsudis.mp3)  



End file.
